Spyro: The New Era Begins
by MasterTT
Summary: Spyro and Cynder awake to find themselves where they left off, they start to return and check on everyone, little do they know, That they have their whole world changed... You will have to read on and wait for more chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

**Welcome to my first ever story on here, i really hope that you all enjoy it and i should be uploading the second part soon. **

Chapter 1 : Awakening

The memories of his life flooded through his mind, from whence his training began at Warfang, to this very moment of death. Hunter..Cyril...Terrador...Volteer...Sparx...Ignitus...Cynder. If only... But before he had a chance to think more deeply into his thoughts, he could start to feel the ground beneath him, he could wriggle his claws. Spyro was Alive. Eyes still clenched tightly, he tried to get up, failing he decided to force open the eyelids covering the vision before him. Barely squinting, a silhouette could be made out lying beside him, as if a dragon is in his presence.

"Cy-Cynd-er" he managed to squeeze from his lungs.

To no avail he realized that this figure was not even a dragon, But a useless pile of rocks, there was nothing alive in sight, apart from himself. Spyro was alone. He managed to conjure up the willpower to think about what's happened.

* * *

-Flashback-

*The battle was a monstrosity, we both unleashed masses amount of Convexity and for the good of the world, we sealed away Malafor in to the middle of the cracking world.

"Spyro, i'm sorry. Im so sorry" Cynder said apologetically

He knew it was not her fault, "Don't be. It's over now."

"so this is it..."

Spyro closes his eyes and hears a familiar voice, "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

Then he realizes.

"I know what i need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is braking apart.

But i think i can stop it. I think i'm meant to."

"Then i'm with you..."

The look in Spyro's eyes gave a clear understanding, and then he nodded.

He slightly took from the ground and glowed a glistening purple, the energy he forged in him was immense and he let it burst out of him.

Cynder had too much at stake, it was now or never... "I Love You..."

The last thing Spyro had heard was the muffled sound of Cynder's sweet voice, though what she said just flowed with the wind, he knew not what it was.*

In the midst of another realm, where the Chronicler is.

"Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you ... A new age is beginning... With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, i pass this honor to you."

"And... What of Spyro? Is he..."

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but i can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

With that, the Chronicler passes his title to Ignitus and then vanishes.

"Well, young dragon... Where might you be?"

With his thoughts he had hoped and imagined that Spyro and Cynder were together, flying amongst the clouds, chasing each other and knowing they were the saviours enjoying the rest of their lives. But the picture within his head had been terribly wrong...

* * *

-Flashback Ends-

After the long realization of what had happened, Spyro gained enough strength to stand. He did so and scanned the area for any life while he was away in his mind. Unfortunately, no one was. He dragged him self to the nearest ledge and looked at the billions of stars in the sky. Hoping for a sign of where Cynder might of been.

"Please ancestors, give me some sort of sign, i need to know where she is..."

Even though he had pleaded with all his heart, nothing had shown him the way. Tears began to form in his eyes, then he burst out crying, mourning for Cynder. With his eyes shut tight he was facing down and tears fell from his face into the depths below. After a while he opened his eyes, still looking down, he see's a small shadow down on the rocky cliff in the shape of... This time he was sure. Spyro swooped down almost like the speed of a bullet, rapidly declining his momentum, he reaches it.

"CYNDER!" She had began to awake from when Spyro's tears were dropping onto her cheek.

"Cynder, Cynder, please wake up, please."

Her eyes fluttered open to see the one she had loved Stood above her crying.

"S-Spyro, i-i'm... i'm here."

Spyro only thought that it was his imagination. Cynder forced herself up onto her wobbling feet and hugged Spyro. To the contact of her scales, he opened his eyes again to notice it wasn't just him, Cynder was Alive.

He hugged her back "Cynder i was so worried about you." "And i was worried about you too."

They stopped hugging each other, after they stopped, Spyro thanked Cynder.

"Thanks for being there with me Cyn, i don't know if i could of done it without you, you're the best friend anyone could have!"

Cynder was delighted to hear what she just heard but she was beginning to wonder whether Spyro heard what she had said before.

"Best friend?" She spoke aloud.

"Yes, Best of friends."

Now she knew that Spyro did not hear which left her disappointed, but though he didn't, they were both still alive and that is all that matters.

After they had finished another hug, Cynder had spoken as she looked at the surroundings.

"Spyro, maybe we should return back to Warfang and let everyone know that your safe."

"Good idea, but we need to let everyone know that we are BOTH safe." He said smiling at her.

Cynder had a big smile on her face too, yet she is now confused to whether he did hear her or not.

"Ok Spyro, lead the way!"

They set off Straight for Warfang in hope of seeing that everyone else is alive and well.

**I know this is quite short but hey, we're just getting started :) Please R&R as i would like to know if you like what i have done, much appreciated. See ya next chapter, its gonna be a whole load longer, i promise ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Forgotten Paths

**Yay finally got my new chapter up, thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

Chapter 2 : Forgotten Paths

Spyro knew exactly where Warfang was from the amount of times he ventured out without anyone knowing. He and Cynder both were cruising in the air looking at the dismantled ground beneath them. Though Spyro did his best to put the world back together, it seems as if he didn't quite manage to perfectly do it. While Cynder was ahead and looking around at the ground, Spyro's attention was elsewhere. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Cynder really was, only now did he pay close attention for the world was safe again.

I wish i could tell her how i really feel about her, she is so amazing. But maybe i should wait until we are back that's probably a better idea.

Cynder finally looks back to find Spyro slowly drifting behind in a daze.

"Come on slow poke! Your meant to be leading the way, i don't know where i'm going do i."

With that, Spyro came back to reality. He catches up to Cynder and looks around, but this is not a place that he remembers. There was no types of hollow-wood tree's on the way to Warfang.

"Cynder, i think we may have gone the wrong way, I'm almost certain this was the way though."

"I trust your decision, but maybe you moved a few parts here and there. If you haven't noticed already while you were drifting off back there, the ground isn't exactly 'smooth' is it."

"I guess so, well i suggest we keep going this way then until we recognize more of what we know."

And so they did.

After they had a moments silence of flying past endless amounts of hollow-wood tree's, Spyro recognized something, dashes towards it and lands, Cynder shortly follows.

"Spyro what is it, what have you found?"

"I know this rock."

"How do you remember a big boulder on the ground?"

"This is not just a big boulder, this is Violate Rock."

"And why might it be called that, it doesn't glow violate in the dark does it?"

"No silly, there is a story behind this rock, ill tell you in short ok."

"Ok"

"Well it begins with the war.."

* * *

-Story-

..Was So treacherous and brutal. No dragon had left that battle without some sort of loss or injury. The war raged on for many days with no rest. There was a noble leader, the strongest of all the dragon's. With violate skin and crimson underbelly, curled horns and two streamlined wings. You can see how she got her name. Violate had been out in the heat of battle the whole time commanding the other troops what to do. Even though she was strong she had not been invincible for she was losing her strength. Eventually one of the enemy generals had rose from his cowardly hiding and formed a massive boulder upon her crushing every bone in her body leaving Violate flattened beneath the boulder. After.."

-Story End-

* * *

"..The Battle was over, dragons revisited this rock in remembrance of a true General in our midst. And since then the rock has not been touched or moved, but a place to show our respect."

"She seemed, like a great warrior..."

Spyro and Cynder both pay their respects with a couple of moments silence.

...

Spyro soon brakes the silence. "Well we best get going, Warfang is still a few miles ahead of us."

"Good idea"

Just as they are about to set off, they hear a rustling in the bushes, as if someone is watching.

"Who go's there!" Spyro demanded to know as his curiosity was increasing to who it might be... It could be another dragon. The dreaded roar of Spyro hustled the creature out of the bushes. It was a sheep.

"Hey Cyn, looks like we've got ourselves some dinner. Although, i didn't know sheep lived in this area."

With that they both chased the sheep around as if it were a game. Spyro breathing his incinerating fireballs, trying to roast it before Cynder could use her deathly shadow fire to intoxicate and kill the sheep from the inside. They both flew around the air twirling around each other in the sky, it was a beautiful sight, though the landscape didn't exactly compliment the scene.

Spyro again noticed how amazing Cynder was.

Wow, she looks so cute when she fly's, her slick black scales glisten in the sunlight and her curvy thighs flex every flap she does of her delicate wings. Maybe i could see her closer up.

Spyro fly's closer to Cynder to get a better look at her lush figure.

Meanwhile, Cynder cook's up a little plan.

Look's like Spyro's distracted, i guess now's my chance.

Cynder unleashes a barrage of shadow and Fear combined to stun and kill the sheep dead in its tracks.

Spyro snaps out of it when he heard Cynder declare, "Looks like i win!" With a snickering laugh.

"Yeah it looks like you did." Spyro giggles back.

To that they both land next to the traumatised sheep. Spyro spews out a blaze of fire to cook it, Cynder and Spyro both begin to gnaw at the tender meat, ripping it clean off the bones. Enjoying their meal, they begin to talk between them.

"Spyro. What do you plan on doing when we get back, i mean, the world is saved now, thanks to you."

"You mean saved by us." Reassuring her words, making Cynder show her adorable smile. "and, i don't really know, maybe i'll settle myself down, relax, and enjoy my spare time. Who knows, maybe i will even find a special dragoness to be with. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. Leaving after we get you back might be the best thing to do. Everyone their will despise me for all the trouble i have caused. No one will ever want me anywhere near their presence."

"Don't say that Cyn!" Spyro crawled next to her and put one of his inviting wings over her. Cynder suddenly became warm and fuzzy inside. "Why would you even think of something so ostensibly. No one will say anything of the sort or act differently towards you. You helped save everyone's lives, there is no reason for them to distrust you. Even if someone dare's to try anything, they will have to go through me before they can lay a scratch on you."

Cynder snuggles in closer to Spyro. "Thanks Spyro, i don't know how i could spend the last three years with such a sweet, caring dragon."

Spyro's cheeks began to tint red as he had never heard such nice things before. Cynder noticed him blushing and chuckled quietly. Since the sun is beginning to set past the horizon, Spyro suggests they sleep.

"Maybe we should rest for the night, we have been traveling all day and we have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah i'm getting quite tired."

From saying that they both go under a tree and begin to sleep.

"Good night Spyro"

"Good night Cynder"

Silence fell. But Cynder seemed to have trouble sleeping. After an hour or so of pondering upon her thoughts she go's away from the sheltering tree into the chilling winds, sits down and begins to look at the stars.

I wonder what it would be like to visit all the countless lives i have taken, going to Warfang and seeing the faces of which the dragon's that fell beneath my claws belonged to. I don't know if i can bear it.

Cynder began weeping quietly to herself.

Spyro soon awoke to find Cynder crying away from where she had laid. He walks over to her, Trying not to surprise her.

"Cynder what's wrong, couldn't you sleep, and why the tears?"

"Spyro... I can't go back with you, i don't know if i can face the dragon's families which lives i had taken from them."

Spyro see's something strange in the distance but ignores it and thinks to check it out in the morning to see it better. Then he replies to Cynder. "We have been through this Cynder. That wasn't you who took their lives, you were under the control of Malafor, you couldn't help yourself. Everyone knows this, there is no reason to blame you." Spyro hugged Cynder to try and comfort her. It seemed to have work.

"How about we get you out of this frosty wind, your starting to shiver. You can sleep next to me if you like, it will be much more warmer and cozier if we sleep together. Plus it will be easier to wake me if you need anything." Cynder loved that idea, there was only one answer.

She didn't say anything, only gave him a lick on the cheek and smiled. So they walked back to the tree, holding each other tightly and fell asleep, wings wrapped around each other. Not to awake till daybreak.

**Looks like the day is at it's end. Hope you enjoyed reading so far. Not as long as i wanted this one to be but hey, always next time. I wonder what Spyro had seen in the distance? Guess you will find out next chapter. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Greetings

**REALLY SORRY for taking forever on this, my laptop broke and had to get it repaired, and then my charger broke too and had to order a new one! Also iv'e been caught up in my GCSE's so havn't had as much time, but for making you wait sooo long, i made this one extra long and plan on bringing a new one sooner. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 3 : Greetings...

All was peaceful throughout the night. No disturbance's, apart from the howling of the wind, the cool, airy breeze and the rustleing of the tree's.

Time passed. Slowly, dragging on more, and more so in the minds of each of the young dragons.

Spyro begin's dreaming.

_*"_Wha-Where am i?"

"Aha, welcome back Spyro. I see you are on your way to Warfang."

"Ignitus! What are you doing here?"

"I am the new cronicler. And i have finally found where you are, entering your mind, for i am not alive or dead Spyro. But an instance of your thoughts.

"So what do you know, can you help us get home Ignitus?"

"I cannot Spyro, i only give information of consequences. You have to choose your own path ahead, i do not know the future."

"Well, what have you come to tell me."

"I wished to make sure your existance was true. And to catch up with an old friend."

"It's good to see you too, Ignitus."

"So it has been. But i must go now, for i have other duties to perform. Spyro, i bid you farewell, for now."

Ignitus fades out of Spyro's mind. Leaving Spyro to ponder upon his own thoughts.

_*I wonder how the others are doing, if there even is anyone left. I hope not for that matter.*_

Back at Warfang, there are new arrivals which is a great surprise to the rest of the guardians. A few young dragons came and seemed to be alone. Maybe the new generation is arriving.

"I am Cyril, one of the three guardians, along with Volteer and Terrador; standing from the right to the left."

Volteer and Terrador both nod to acknowledge Cyril's telling of them.

"Welcome to Warfang, you will be safe, protected and be treated like a family." Cyril extended his wings out as if to invite them into the city. "And i expect you to respect each other as you wold like for yourself."

"Why thank you." Said one of the more open dragons. "I am Ember." she pronounced.

Some of the other dragons had become slightly more confident since Ember had spoken.

_That pink dragoness looks so pretty. She is so eager and self confident. I wish i could hang out and get to know her a bit more. Oh what should i say, come on, think, THINK!_

"Er, I-I am Fl-Fla-Flame."

"Thank you for introduceing yourselves, Ember, Flame." Volteer pleasingly said. "Now, would anyone else like to say something about themselves?"

A ruby red dragoness with a cyan underbelly stepped forward. "Yes, i am rarity, and im glad to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too rarity." Cyril voiced.

"And who might you be, young one." Terrador politely asked.

The young dragon only stood silent, twiddling his feet together...

"Ok then. Just remember we are all friendly here and will not judge you on you or your past, nor rumours about yourself. You are welcome to be involed in any activities that take place her. Take your time to communicate with the others or any one of us out of your own free will." Terrador and everyone else still troubled expressions to who this might be...

Spyro could only imagine what was going on in the other regions of the world. Daylight soon overpowers the stary night sky. Spyro and Cynder begin to awake from their delightful slumber.

"Yaawwwnn, good morning Cynder, did you sleep ok."

"Of course i did." Cynder twisted to face Spyro, still clenched in his wings. "And thanks for keeping me warm, it was really cosy, How did you sleep?"

"Anytime Cynder. I also had a great night sleep."

They both smirked at one another, then spyro came up with an idea.

"How about we stay here a little longer?"

"Agreed."

They both lay with each other, looking at the gleaming sunrise for a while. Neither of them knew how each other felt but they were thinking the same thing...

_*If Only...*_

Spyro and Cynder eventually got up and planned on what they should do next.

"So, should we take off?" Cynder asked.

Spyro suddenly remembered about him seeing something last night.

"Cynder, i forgot to tell you. I saw something strange in the distance, i think maybe we should check it out."

Cynder didn't really want to because she wanted to get back to Warfang as soon as possible since when her mind had been calmed by Spyro. But even though she wanted to, Cynder would prefer to have an adventure in the woods with Spyro alone.

"Yeah maybe we should, just try not to get us lost ok. I'd prefer to get back with you to Warfang."

"I see i changed your mind then. Alright, lets go."

They swiftly ran back to the spot where Cynder was last night. Spyro looks around but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary in sight.

"That's strange, i could of sworn i saw something over by those tree's bunched together."

Cynder took off of the ground.

"Come on! The sooner we check it out the sooner we can get back."

"Ok" Spyro nodded.

Spyro began to follow Cynder and then surpasses her to show where he had seen this... thing. Upon reaching the place where he thought something was, both Spyro and Cynder land to find nothing. They have a quick look around but still, not much to see.

"Spyro it doesn't look as if there is anything here."

"Hm, your right but i was pretty sure there was, maybe it was just a firefly or something. I guess we should get back to the trail."

Just as they were about to take off, the ground began crumbling so rapidly that Spyro nor Cynder had time to move and they bagan plumeting into a dark casm. Rocks flew around them, walls shifted, dirt lifted, drakness was arriving. They couldn't see, until they hit the bottom...

"Another purple dragon?"

"Do you think their hurt?"

"How did they get here?"

"Everyone stand back! Let me have a look."

Spyro had just heared many unfamlier voices as well as other mumbling in the background but Spyro soon became totaly unconcious from hitting the floor.

Time passsed and Spyro had still been unconcious but soon began to wake up.

He struggled to open his eyes to see a figure standing infront of him.

"Cynder is that you?"

"Yes Spyro, you had me worried. I thought you'd never wake up no matter what they said."

_*The last time i had sleep was the best night i ever had, i was wrapped in his arms so tightly, but i didn't want it to be our last.* _

"What happened?"

"We fell almost 10,000 feet."

"Wow, wait, who said this stuff? And how long have i been out?"

"Well i recently woke up so i know no more than you. Also we have apparently been unconcious for over a week."

"Over a week! The others must think we're dead." Spyro jumps up from where he was lying. "Hold on, where are we?"

"This place is called Sanctuary"

It was a massive room with luscious emerald stone decorations and wall engravings marked everywhere, a crystal blue dragon sculpture stood in the centre and a persian rug covered the floor entirely, as well as giant glass chandaliers that reached halfway down from the ceiling . There were a few wood carved beds plotted arond the room all facing the centre apart from one area which had an open archway with two signs above it. One said infirmary and the other had an arrow pointing to the arch saying 'This Way To The Main Hall'.

"This place looks amazing!" exclaimed Spyro.

"It truly does." Cynder commented

Both of them were oblivious to a dark purple dragoness with small, sparkling white specks dotted all over her as if they were shining like stars, which they were. The dragoness also carried a scepter that yields the sun and the moon on the top of it.

"Like what you see?"

A mysterious but serene voice had startled both Cynder and Spyro, who shifted their focus to where the voice eminated from. Though Cynder had forgot she was there from the awakening of her one true love.

"Oh hello, i am Cynder and that is Spyro, and yes it's beautiful."

"Welcome to our humble paridise. I am Galaxia the leader of the gods and godesses, i also am the creater of the galaxy element, shifting and producing more galaxies across the universe. You have entered what is called, Sanctuary. I knew another would come. And here you are."

_*It's strange, i didn't think one of the old Dark Master's servents would turn up in a place like this. Maybe that young dragon will turn out to be something special.*_

"It's an honour to meet your aquantance Galaxia." Together Spyro and Cynder bowed in the prescence of a godess but also struggling to do so as they were not fully recovered from the fall. "And if you don't mind me asking, who might 'another' be and of what?" Spyro questioned.

"Another purple dragon. Many years back, a dragon, who was a couple of years older than you two, had discovered this place too. They came and said they wanted to become stronger so they would not get told what to do, moreover, be able to stand up for theirself. His name, was Malafor."

"WHAT!" Both Spyro and Cynder yelled out in unison, stunned from what they just heard.

"Yes, he did. Anyway if you would like to follow me i would be thankfull." Galaxia then turned and exited towards the main hall.

Spyro thought to himself while he and Cynder began strolling beside the godess to wonder where they were going.

_*Malafor? The same Malafor? What was he doing down here with the almighty gods and godesses?*_

"I shall introduce you to the others." Uttered Galaxia, it seemed as if she was eager to do so by the hint of excitement in her voice.

All three of them reach the main hall which was five times bigger than the last room. This room too had a pursian rug covering the floor and wood carvings ingraved in the emerald stone wall but they were in much finer detail. Though the main hall has not got a sculpture in the middle, unlike the infirmary, it has a monsterous mosaic implanted in the wall showingg every element that ever existed. They then look infront of the mosaic to find nine other dragons lined up. Cynder and Spyro both stop when Galaxia does.

"Let me introduce you to:"

They each step forward as they have their names called.

"Apollonir, Dragon God of Fire and Creator of the Fire Element." A dark red dragon with a golden underbelly and wings steps forward. His tail tip is a burning fireball that changes color according to his emotions, at the moment it is orange because he is excited to see the young dragons that have gave them a suprise visit. He also has curled horns. "All the people 'round here call him Flame Biter, due to his Bites being as hot as him."

"Next we have."

"Clayf, Dragon God of Earth and Creator of the Earth Element." A dark green dragon that resembles the earth and plant life around him. He has scales shaped like leaves with brown crooked horns that resemble branches and bear fruits such as apples, peaches, and others. His tail is barbed with thorns, and his underbelly is a dark brown like the earth of the ground outside. "He can be a little grumpy sometimes."

"Hey, i'm not grumpy, everyone just decides to agravate me!"

"Yeah, of course. After that,"

"Frosch, Dragon God of Water and Creator of the Water Element." A muscular dragon with sea-green scales, a pale yellow underbelly, and fins atop his head and spine but he has no horns. He also has ocean blue eyes and a forked tongue like a snake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oberon, Dragoness Goddess of the Wind and Creator of the Wind Element." Out of all the Dragon Gods, Oberon is the most whimsical and erratic. She bears four wings instead of two, which are covered in feathers. She wears many gold bangles around her legs and neck and makes jingling sounds whenever she walks. To some of her followers, the jingling is music that is believed to bring good luck. She also has violet skin like the purple dragon of legend with a yellow underbelly and wings.

"Glacius, Dragon God of the Ice and Creator of the Ice Element." Glacius is one of the most severe and stern of the Dragon Gods. Anyone who crosses him can expect the wraith of his powers. He bears sapphire blue skin that is so cold. "If any mortals touch him, they will become instantly frozen." His head to his tail bears many icicle protrusions that sometimes earn him the nickname Needle Drake.

"Shock, Dragon God of Poison and Creator of the Poison Element." Shock has a large, bulky body like a bear with a scorpion like tail, two wings with pincers, plated, midnight blue skin, and deadly red eyes, He wears heavy armor with a helmet, two interlocking scorpions are the emblem emblazoned in his armor. "Shock has a Tough Personality, he always is Self-Centered about everything around him, nothing seems to Bring the Bad Side of him."

"Hazard, Dragoness Goddess of Fear and Creator of the Fear Element." Hazard has a Bad temper that is always trigged by Bad News. She has a prehensile tail and five wings, Hazard is a striking Dragoness dressed in red-violet robes, a headscarf, and silver bangles. "And she possesses quite a Scream too!"

Cynder snickers slightly at the irony of the joke.

"Lars Lion, Dragoness Goddess of the Light and Creator of the Light Element." A very slim, long-limbed dragoness of wisdom, grace, and beauty, she has creamy white scales with a silvery blue underbelly and wings. She also has a furry white mane like a lion, hence the name, that trails down her head to her tail tip, She keeps a Shield with a Lion Mark in her Treasures.

"And last but not least,"

"Exedra, Dragon God of Darkness and Creator of the Darkness Element." A gaunt looking dragon, this dragon god has jet black scales with a bone white underbelly. As a master of using lethal and death moves, he also has a scythe tail blade and wears a skull-mask over his

face, hiding his crimson eyes. His wings are full of tears and holes, but he is somehow still able to fly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Spyro said gracefully.

"Well now that we have introduced you to everyone, you can all get back to your duties." All the other dragons wonder off down seperate corridors. "As for you two..." Cynder wraps her tail around Spyro's to see him quickly turn and face her , colour filled his cheeks fast.

"I Need you to do something for me..."

**A QUEST I SEE... again so sorry about the long wait, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter. ALL GODS AND GODESSES (so far *wink*) BELONG TO Xerneas. They take full credit for them and i thank you for your idea. Hope you people are enjoying, remember to Rate and Review, Thank you :)**


End file.
